This invention relates in general to pipe couplings and, more particularly, to a pipe coupling which joins pipe ends together in fluid tight fashion.
In situations where pipes are used to handle corrosive or toxic fluids or other types of potentially dangerous fluids, it is highly important that the pipe sections be joined in a manner providing a leakproof seal at the joint. Otherwise, leakage at the pipe coupling can cause significant problems. It is also important that the pipe sections be held together firmly enough to prevent separation of the pipes or failure of the coupling due to the application of axial loads to the pipes.
Various types of pipe coupling devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,194 to Kimberley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,164 to Havell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,475 to Freed et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,151 to Ferguson. All of these proposed pipe couplings and other known couplings are lacking somewhat in their ability to effectively seal the pipe ends and also in their ability to hold the pipes against axial separation.
The present invention is directed to an improved pipe coupling and has, as its primary object, the provision of a pipe coupling which is constructed and arranged in a manner to firmly hold pipe ends together in fluid tight fashion.
In accordance with the invention, a sleeve which receives the ends of the pipes is provided on its inside surface with a series of striations and with a pair of larger ribs which fit closely in mating annular grooves formed in the pipes. A clamping band is applied to the sleeve to squeeze it inwardly against the pipe ends such that the striations seal against the pipes and the ribs fill the grooves to provide additional sealing. A flange located within the sleeve midway between the ribs abuts the pipe ends when the sleeve is fully applied to the pipes.
Each rib has a beveled surface which facilitates entry of the pipe ends into the sleeve. Opposite the beveled surface of each rib is a square shoulder which enters the mating groove in a snap fit to securely lock the sleeve on the pipe. Each groove is rectangular in section, and each rib deforms in a manner to completely fill the corresponding groove such that an effective seal results and the pipe sections are firmly held against axial separation.